


A Kiss After

by hikadoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikadoll/pseuds/hikadoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and his boyfriend Castiel have a cute day at their hometowns amusement park. Which is perfect.. Except One of them doesn't share the love for certain rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss After

"Dean.. I've told you, I don't do rollar coasters" Cas complained. "Cas don't be such a chickenshit!" Dean teased as they walked through their  
hometowns amusement park. Sweet smells of funnel cakes and cotton candy flooded through the air. "It's not exactly my fault" Cas retorted. They had been going rounds about riding rides at the fair all day. Cas was afraid of anything that went fast, or sideways, or upside down, or well, anything but the swings or the fairs wheel. "You'll be fine" Dean had already bought the tickets anyways. It'd be a waste not to use them. Cas finally gave in with a sigh "Fine let's start with something small though"

Castiels' bright yet soft blue eyes searched throughout the bright multi-colored curves of the roller coasters looking for something that looked, well less scary. He nearly walked past Dean, had Dean not reached out and grabbed the hem of his white tee shirt. "Where're you going?" Dean asked with a laugh. Cas' eyebrow raised at his boyfriend of 4 months. "I don't understand?" Dean chuckled before pulling Cas in line for the coaster he had chosen. "We'll start big" Dean pointed up. Cas' eyes followed the dark purple track round the corners and through the lopes as Dean continued. "That way you'll be over it and you won't be scared for the rest of the rides" Cas' stomach lurched and he shook his head quickly. "Nope, no way..."

"You'll be fine" Dean explained as he threw an arm around Cas' shoulders. Partially so he couldn't run away. They were almost to the front of the line anyways. Cas leaned his head into Deans shoaulder, groaning with each step they took towards the ride. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Cas mumbled as they slipped into the coaster car. "Cas" Cas turned his head to be met with Deans lips. Quick little kisses like this made Cas' insides twist a bit. Dean grinned and pulled away after a second. "I have an idea.." He whispered as the worker began filling the other cars.

"What's that?" Cas asked as he rung his hands against the safety bar. "How about.. Every time you do a new ride, I'll give you a kiss" Dean was being silly, trying to calm Cas down. They kissed quiet often. So getting a kiss after a ride wouldn't be anything too different. Still Cas smiled at Deans lame attempt at making him feel better. "Okay.." Cas mumbled.

The worker began listing the safety rules over he loudspeakers as the ride began moving slowly. Cas squeezed his eyes shut causing Dean to chuckle. "Your fine" Dean reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze as they speed up. "C'mon, open your eyes" Cas reluctantly did as he was told.

Somehow he survived that ride, and the next 6. Hew as getting used to the pattern of receiving a kiss from Dean as soon as the ride stopped. Eventually they had gotten through all of the rides. Weather it had lopes, twists, turns, or if it was a fast straightaway. They did them all.

Well, all minus one.

"C'mon Dean, it's the only one we haven't done yet!" Cas said as he walked over to the massive set of swings. "It won't be that great, let's just go grab dinner, how's that sound?" Dean asked as he ignored Cas' stopping, instead he continued to follow the signs that pointed to the food trollies. "But Dean.." Cas whined. Dean stopped and turned towards the brunet. "Cas-" Dean began to protest but stopped when Cas held up the tickets. "We have just enough... C'mon" Dean groaned to himself but went to stand inline with Cas nonetheless.

Cas couldn't help but notice the way Dean tapped his foot constantly, and the way he kept glancing at the spinning ride above them. It didn't move terribly fast at all. If anything it was a tad slow. "Dean, are you alright?" Cas asked, placing a hand on Deans shoulder. Deans head snapped towards Cas, away front the ride. "I'm fine" Dean exclaimed in an overly happy tone. Cas laughed as he tangled his fingers with Deans. "As long as your sure" It was overly clear Dean was nervous.

After they took their seat it was nearly impossible for Cas to hold in his laughter. "Cas, you sure you wanna do this one? I mean I'm sure we can get off be now-" Dean cut himself of as his feet lifted off the floor. "Holy shit! Were moving" Cas couldn't help but burst into a small fit of giggles. "Yes Dean we're moving.." He said through a few little laughs. "I knew that" Dean mumbled. He glanced down at the ground before looking right back up, clutching Cas' hand a bit tighter. "Don't look at the ground" Cas whispered as leaned his head against Deans shoulder. "I found that out" Dean chuckled as he wriggled his arm around Castiels shoulder.

The ride ended shortly after that. As they slowed down Cas smiled as an idea came to his head. As soon as their feet touched the ground Cas called Deans name. As he turned his head Cas placed his hand on his cheek. This time, instead of Dean kissing Cas, Cas leaned in and kissed him. As they pulled apart they began to laugh. "So uh.. Cas?" Dean asked as they walked towards the food trollies. "Yea?" Cas stopped as Dean stopped. "That.. Never happened, right?" Dean asked as he motioned to the swings. After a second Cas laughed and resumed walking. He stopped ahead of Dean to call over his shoulder "No no, it did"

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually written any Destiel in my life but someone asked me to write this awhile ago. Hope you enjoy this little bit of cuteness.


End file.
